


The Party

by LifeAfter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2014, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, mostly mild language, no mention of magic, remus sirius games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeAfter/pseuds/LifeAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius drags a reluctant Remus to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the 2014 Remus Sirius Games. If you've never heard of it, go check it out, it's great.

The buzz in Remus’ head and the warmth in his stomach only helped add to the drunken glow that surrounded Sirius. “I told you this was a great idea! Am I right or am I right?” Shouted Sirius over the pounding music as they sat at a table, drinks in hand. About one drink ago, their meek friend Peter had blundered off to talk to the girl in the corner as a wave of courage, or intoxication, hit him. A drink or two before that, their not so meek friend James, not really needing the help of the alcohol, had ran off to try to woo his love, hoping that she had become tipsy enough to help his chances. Sirius wished him luck with saving Lily from her alcohol poisoning. 

The music persisted in a way that Remus would normally detest, but in his drunken state the music found its way in through his ears just to wind around his brain in a mesmerizing fashion that made it hard not to look at his companion and smile in a rather dumb fashion that he would normally detest as well. It was no inner secret about his feelings for Sirius, but normally he was much better at being discrete. It was easy enough when he was sober and had his head buried in a book and could make witty or deprecating comments without even looking up from his page. But this was different. Sirius had already asked him to dance. Twice. 

Of course, their ever diminishing proximity wasn’t helping either. Remus couldn’t help himself watching every time Sirius bit his lip, or shifted his legs, or the way his eyes scrunched when he laughed. That is to say, Remus never took his eyes off him. And now it was getting to the point where he could see get distracted trying to count Sirius’ eyelashes, and feel his breath on his own cheek inhaling the scent of alcohol. “You, me, dance?” Sirius asked again.

Remus sighed loudly, and it moved some of Sirius’ dark hair. “I don’t like nor know how to dance.” 

“Come on! It’s not that hard! You don’t have to dance with anyone else, just me. You just put your hands up and sway or jump or—something—to the beat! It’s easy!”

“Why don’t you go ask someone else to dance?” A touch of moodiness was slipping into Remus’ voice. He didn’t want to dance. It’d be hard to keep his hands off Sirius, harder than it was now, and besides Sirius could dance with pretty much whoever damn well he pleased. 

“But Remus, I want to dance with you!” Sirius used his ever famous puppy eyes, from which he got his nickname Padfoot and his tendency for being the butt of many dog jokes. No one could ever resist the puppy dog eyes, not even the frequent recipients. 

“Fine. One dance.” And despite Remus’ reluctance, that was all it took to get him dragged out of his seat, hardly able to set his drink down, by his puppy of a friend.

They got pushed even closer together by the crowd as they stood next to each other. Remus stood there awkwardly, wishing he had drank more alcohol to help, while Sirius danced next to him.

“Come on, you said you’d dance!” Sirius shouted.

“I also said I didn’t know how!” And with that Sirius reached out and pulled Remus to him by his belt loops until their bodies fit together. Remus’ eyes went wide. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting, though considering Sirius and his flirting streak this should have been pretty close, but this certainly wasn’t it. Remus blamed his intoxication. He also blamed his intoxication for the way he eagerly pushed his body forward into Sirius’ almost immediately. He heard Sirius laugh right next to his ear and he could feel the rumble in his chest where they were touching. 

While Remus had certainly only agreed to one dance, he hardly noticed when that song ended. Or the next one. Or the next. He was enjoying the feel of Sirius’ body against his, and he never wanted it to stop. It only added to his frustrated when Sirius had commented, “See? I told you the dancing wasn’t that hard! Although I might be.” And sure enough, Remus could feel it, right next to his. Remus swore at that moment he felt Sirius’ tongue on his neck, and before he even noticed what he was doing he met Sirius’ mouth with his own, finally getting some satisfaction. There was no time for slow and sweet, Remus had been craving this, imagined it, for much too long.  
Their mouths crashed together and their hands were immediately in each other’s hair trying their best to pull each other closer. 

Remus had lost his careful sense of control, all thanks to a few drinks and Sirius being his usual self, and by God he did not want it back. Sirius had let this out and he was just going to have to face the consequences of his actions. And if those consequences involved drunkenly sucking face with Remus at one in the morning while grinding, dancing mostly forgotten, in a crowd of people then so be it.  


They did not stop to stare wide eyed at each other in amazement and wonder what they had done. They knew exactly what they were doing and neither of them had any intentions of stopping except for means of air. Eventually realizing that they weren’t going to be able to finish what they started here, or leave without being noticed by James or Peter, was the only reason they brought things to a close, poorly attempting to straighten themselves up while rushing back to the table they had sat at before.

“We’ve probably got a couple day at least before they find out, probably about a week, two if we’re lucky.” Remus calculated. 

“And James and Peter both have, um—what class is that?—tomorrow at three. Back to the dorm then?” 

“Speak of the devils.” Remus muttered unhappily. And sure enough, James and Peter were making their way back over the table, both looking rather glum. 

“Moony, Padfoot!” James called out. “Too busy snogging each other to help me and Pete out?” 

Completely missing the sarcasm James spoke with, Sirius answered, “Who told you? Or did you see?” Genuinely alarmed. 

“What?” Peter shouted at the same time that James yelled, “I was kidding, you what? Are you fucking serious?” 

“I was hoping soon, but not with you standing there.” Remus answered, causing Sirius to grin madly.


End file.
